<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quotes by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399123">Quotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Prompts [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Top Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur's relationship, defined by quotes from Canon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Prompts [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I could take you apart with less than that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from Tumblr, a series of smutty one-shots from canon quotes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I could take you apart with less than that.’</p><p>Merlin smirked, watched Arthur’s expression as the cords wrapped tighter around his wrists. Pinned to his own throne, with nothing more than a Crown that sat on his head, the King looked rather delectable. The Warlock had been begging Arthur for weeks to let him have his way with the King, and eventually, Arthur had agreed.</p><p>Hence the Magic, that worked itself to keep Arthur pinned to the throne, right where he belonged. It was dusk, the setting sun providing enough light to make Arthur’s golden hair glow. He looked like something that belonged in a fairy-tale, far too pretty, and Merlin moved closer.</p><p>If there was one thing that he could not refuse, it was the look Arthur was giving him now. Hooded eyes, lips slightly parted as he breathed in carefully, a smug smile as Merlin dropped down to his knees.</p><p>‘Even like this, you know who’s in charge.’ Arthur purred, fingers twitching where they restrained to the arms of his throne.</p><p>‘Shut up.’ Merlin weakly shot back, shuffling forward on the stone and moving between Arthur’s spread legs. He couldn’t resist the urge to touch any longer, pale fingers moving to Arthur’s tanned skin. His thighs were thick, muscular in a way that Merlin knew would feel good if he rutted against them, a light dusting of hair that he skimmed over as he moved upwards.</p><p>He had been intending on wrecking Arthur with Magic, just like his words promised, but his eyes couldn’t move away from Arthur’s groin. Ridiculous, how one part of one man could make Merlin’s knees go weak.</p><p>‘Go on then, my sorcerer. Take me apart.’ Arthur goaded, dared, and Merlin did as told. He nuzzled into the crease of Arthur’s thigh, lips moving over the soft skin and tasting. He let his fingers dig into Arthur’s legs, licked up the length of the King’s impressive cock, eyes darting up to see if he was watching.</p><p>Arthur looked wrecked already, the dark in his eyes chasing away the last of the blue, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. It gave Merlin more confidence, opening his mouth and moving it over the head of his flushed cock, licking away the precum while maintaining his gaze. His Magic picked up, tightening its hold over the King as Arthur tried to buck up, holding him in place while he bobbed down.</p><p>Over the course of their relationship, Merlin had perfected the quickest way to get Arthur to spill down his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he let his throat go lax as he swallowed him down, focusing on breathing through his nose when Arthur hit the back of his throat. The King gasped, thighs straining under Merlin’s hold, but he did not pull back. His nose brushed the light curls at the base, which gave Merlin the time to lick at the weight in his mouth, before he pulled off slowly.</p><p>Arthur’s cock slipped from his mouth with a pop, the Warlock wrapping a hand around him and gently stroking, just enough to tease more fluid from the slit.</p><p>‘Good enough for you, Sire?’ He teased, licking once more, enjoying the groaning that came from the man on top.</p><p>‘You forget, <em>Mer</em>lin,’ It was the way he said his name, Merlin knew he was screwed, ‘Your Magic belongs to me.’ The moment the words were said, the vines that held Arthur down were moving. His hands were snatched up, yanked behind his back without his command. Wrapped together, held in place just above his arse, before one of Arthur’s hands was free enough to grip his hair, guiding him back down.</p><p>‘Suck.’ The command sent a thrill down Merlin’s spine, the Warlock doing exactly that, opening up his mouth and sinking back down. The vines around his wrist tightened, while another was tracking down the front of his shirt, under the fabric and moving towards his chest.</p><p>He gasped when it brushed over his nipples, glared up at Arthur with all the venom he could manage while drooling around his cock. The King’s gaze was wicked, lips drawn into a smirk as he pushed Merlin down further.</p><p>‘That’s it, your pretty lips were meant for this.’ Merlin moaned, unable to prevent it, Arthur’s hand tightening in his hair as his hips bucked up. Gods, it felt too good, the hot heat in his mouth throbbing as he desperately ran his tongue along the underside.</p><p>‘Fuck, Merlin, show me those pretty eyes.’ Never able to deny Arthur anything, especially not when he was on his knees in the throne room, Merlin looked up from under his lashes at the King. His eyes had to be golden, there was far too much Magic surrounding them for them to be blue, but he knew it turned Arthur on. If he was being honest with himself, the very fact that his Magic could be commanded by Arthur was enough for Merlin to be close to spilling into his breeches.</p><p>‘Gods, that’s it, swallow.’ Arthur’s head tipped back, the shine of sweat along the nape of his neck and the bob of his Adam’s apple drawing Merlin’s attention as the cock in his mouth spilled. He swallowed greedily, like a starving man, let Arthur hold his head down with enough pressure that Merlin’s own cock spilt, hips bucking up in an attempt to find friction.</p><p>What he couldn’t swallow slipped past his lips, Merlin quickly pulling off to chase it until Arthur was wincing with oversensitivity, the Warlock cleaning his lips off and peeking up at his King. He always looked gorgeous, like this, skin flushed and muscles relaxed, eyes full of adoration that was aimed entirely at Merlin.</p><p>The vines retreated, the last one adjusting the Crown on Arthur’s head before it vanished.</p><p>‘I told you I could take you apart.’ Merlin hoarsely stated, throat rough from being fucked. Arthur snorted, ran an affectionate hand through his hair, before the fingers trailed to his face. A thumb at his lips, and Merlin let it into his mouth, sucked lightly.</p><p>‘You’re so greedy.’ They both enjoyed that fact, so Merlin didn’t bother denying it. He just grinned, shrugging like he wasn’t already dying for another round.</p><p>‘Should we take this to your Chambers?’</p><p>The grin on Arthur’s face was close to feral.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm the one who gives the orders, remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of Merlin being completely wrecked</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I’m the one who gives the orders, remember?’</p><p>Merlin had been pushing his luck all day, and he knew it. Teasing and annoying Arthur, daring the King to do something about it. He flaunted around the training grounds without his jacket on, the neckerchief abandoned, knowing that it would let the Knights see a hint of the bruises that Arthur had left around his collarbone.</p><p>Bossing Arthur around was good fun, but mostly because he knew it would come back to bite him. Sometimes literally.</p><p>One too many orders had left Merlin pressed to the wall, Arthur shoving his legs apart with his foot, bending him over in a way that had the Warlock already half-hard. Merlin never really forgot that Arthur was the one in charge, it was just so much fun to wind him up. Arthur always snapped just when Merlin needed it, reminding him that he was the King in the most pleasurable ways.</p><p>Like now. Merlin’s hands were tied to the headboard above him, by his own Magic. It was a thing that never failed to have arousal coursing through his blood, the fact that it was his own gift that worked to have him restrained.</p><p>Naked, save for the neckerchief that Arthur had left on just to toy with him. Feet tied to either poster at the end of the bed, so he was spread wide. If anyone entered, it would be a very confusing thing to try and explain, but Arthur wasn’t bothered.</p><p>He was sitting in his chair, trousers open and a hand wrapped around his flushed cock. It was supposed to be reassuring, the fact that he was just as turned on as Merlin, but it was frustrating that he couldn’t touch. That he could do nothing but cry out as his Magic worked against him.</p><p>He was spread open on the phallic object that Arthur had commissioned (and he really didn’t want to think about the person that had made that for the King), but it wasn’t that which made Merlin squirm. His Magic was solid, thin cords of gold that kept tracking down his body. A cord of power around the object inside him, keeping it pressed against that spot inside him that made Merlin’s toes curl, his cock leaking over his stomach.</p><p>‘Faster.’ Arthur ordered, breath rough and laced with a hint of how much it was affecting him. His own hand was speeding up, slicked by the precum that Merlin’s mouth watered to taste.</p><p>Merlin cried out when his Magic responded to the King’s order, pinching at his nipples and twisting, right at the time it yanked at the object between his thighs. Torn between pushing his chest up, or his body back onto the object, he opted for just sobbing Arthur’s name. The King groaned, head falling back and panting out a breath as his hand sped up, while Merlin decided to obey for once. He was more likely to be rewarded if he did, jerking his hips up and down, the slapping sound filling the room as he fucked himself using his own Magic.</p><p>‘That’s it, sweetheart.’ Arthur purred, lips drawn into a smirk that Merlin twisted to see. The King rose, finally, and Merlin watched as he walked across to the edge of the bed. A hand lazily trailed down his stomach, fingers dipping into the sticky mess that had been leaking onto Merlin’s skin.</p><p>‘Taste.’ He ordered, fingers slipping between Merlin’s lips. He sucked hungrily, licking Arthur’s fingers clean and chasing after them when they were pulled away. The King chuckled, moving the wet fingers down to his nipples, brushing over them gently.</p><p>‘Onto your knees, Merlin.’ His Magic realised the bindings around his ankles without his command, the Warlock scrambling to flip over and gasping at the pressure of the object inside. His wrists crossed over as those bondings held firm, but he couldn’t care less when Arthur’s hand came to rest on his arse.</p><p>‘Head to the pillow.’ Another order, Merlin doing as he was told and letting his lips part in a moan when Arthur pushed at the toy inside him.</p><p>‘Relax, my sorcerer, I’ll give you what you want.’ Arthur soothed. The toy was removed slowly, and Merlin could feel his body clenching around air as he was left empty. Arthur’s fingers quickly replaced the toy, only two, just to tease and tug at his hole.</p><p>‘Greedy.’ He teased, while Merlin mouthed at the pillow in an attempt to stop himself from begging. It didn’t work well, not when Arthur gripped his hair and tugged his head back.</p><p>‘Ask nicely.’ Arthur growled out into his ear, a hand slapping down on his arse. He choked on his pleading, whined in hope that the King would understand.</p><p>‘Such a slut for it, aren’t you?’ The hand released his hair, in time for Merlin to confirm the statement, <em>yours, only yours, </em>a blunt pressure against his hole that the Warlock pushed back onto.</p><p>‘Steady, I’ll give you what you need.’ The King did just that, pushed in with one smooth thrust that knocked the air from his lungs. Oh, it always felt so good, enough to have him thanking him.</p><p>‘Shh, you’re doing so well, love.’ The nickname had Merlin swallowing a sob, hands moving to his hips.</p><p>‘Please, please Arthur, Sire.’ The only time he ever would call the King by the title, when he was desperate for him to do something other than tease Merlin’s sides with his fingers. It worked, Arthur quickly set up a punishing rhythm that Merlin responded to with little <em>uh uh uhs. </em></p><p>He didn’t manage to last very long, not with the pressure against his prostate and the friction of Arthur’s smooth sheets when his knees gave up from under him. His orgasm crashed over him, the Warlock crying out Arthur’s name loud enough that the whole of Camelot must have heard, body rocking with the pleasure.</p><p>Arthur grunted, slammed in twice more, before his hips jerked as he spilled into him. Merlin groaned, his cock still painting the sheets and his chest white, slumping down onto the mess when Arthur’s weight joined him.</p><p>The bonds around his wrists disappeared, Arthur kissing the skin of his shoulder while Merlin decided he was floating. It certainly felt like it, drifting on a cloud while Arthur’s hands roamed over his skin.</p><p>‘You with me?’ Concerned blue eyes met his, and Merlin tried to get his lips to shape words, instead opting for kissing him. Arthur’s smile grew, looking more like the boyish Prince in this moment than the older-King.</p><p>‘What would I do without you, Merlin.’ He murmured softly, another kiss pressed to his skin. The Warlock had just enough sense to clean the sheets up beneath them, but kept the sticky mess between his thighs. Arthur noticed, a fond smirk on his face that had Merlin blushing.</p><p>‘Have a manservant that actually obeyed orders?’ He joked, words finally coming back to him. The King chuckled, squeezed Merlin’s arse gently.</p><p>‘I don’t know, Merlin, you’re pretty good with orders.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>